Mutuality
by iBloo
Summary: Team 7 is sent on a mission but Boruto comes down with a fever, and Sarada was given the role to nurse him back to health. Boruto is furious Sarada did not tell him she was sick. Despite her stubbornness, Boruto still successfully eases her illness away. This BoruSara two-shot is my entry for fanofthisfiction's Show me the Love Challenge.
1. Love Sick

**A/N: This story is for Fanofthisfiction's Show me the Love Challenge.** Big thanks to her for creating the Fanfiction Review Movement, and this challenge!

This story is related to my 'Apprentice' one-shots found in 'Shinobi Life.'

I hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Sarada closed her eyes and moved her face away a millisecond too late. She was hit by the flying germ projectiles that her teammate spewed.

"Cover your mouth, Boruto!" Slightly disgusted, Sarada wiped her face before she lightly threw the towel to cover his face. _Direct hit_! It covered his entire face.

"Achoo!" The towel nearly flew off. "This sucks!" He complained as he lay back down on his back.

He had caught a cold when he jumped into the freezing river the previous day to save a village girl from drowning.

Mitsuki's hands were glowing green with healing chakra as he placed it on Boruto's forehead. "He's coming down with a fever. I think it's best he sits this one out."

The blond whined. "Nooo! I'm fah-fay-ACHOO!"

Sarada crossed her arms in front of her chest and sniggered. "That's what you get for being a show off."

Boruto shot back up from his bed. "Shut up! I saved that girl from drowning."

"She wasn't drowning," Sarada bit back. "She was only in waist deep!"

The two started arguing and glaring daggers at each other. Mitsuki simply watched their exchange with an amused look on his face. Their bickering never got old. What he found more entertaining was how they always reacted when he said something in the lines of, "you two argue like an old married couple," With a wide smile on his face.

In which the two never fail to stop their arguing immediately, snap their attention to him—faces as red as tomatoes—and reply in unison, "WE DO NOT!"

Konohamaru ignored his team as he sat on the tatami mat in their shared room, studying a map of the valley. This was B-rank mission. They were hired by a small village in the Land of Fire to detain a large group of bandits who had inhabited the nearby forests and river. There were a few low-ranking rogue ninjas that mingled in the group. Even so, Konohamaru thought the mission was easy enough, considering that he was now in a team with three fifteen-year-old chunins. He was no longer their sensei. Now, they were equals.

Sarada had been taken by the Hokage as his apprentice, while Boruto remained to be Sasuke's student. Sakura had then taken Mitsuki under her wing, and he was now a growing medical ninja. It was a complete four-manned cell.

"Alright," Konohamaru made up his mind. "Sarada, you're with me. Mitsuki will stay here with Boruto."

"What?" Boruto protested. "I'm fine, I can fight!"

Konohamaru shook his head. "Missions are important, but a comrade's well-being is of utmost priority." He grinned, "the Seventh taught me that."

"But Konohamaru-sensei," Sarada spoke up. Like her mother with Kakashi, she couldn't shake off that honorific when referring to him. "How do we find them? Doesn't it make more sense for you to take Mitsuki with you since his snakes can sniff them out?"

The jonin stroked his chin. There was a reason why he thought she was the voice of reason in this team. "That makes sense," he conceded. "But who will stay to heal Boruto? We need him to be in top shape tomorrow."

Mitsuki smiled cheekily, "Sarada can do that. She can manage basic medic techniques." He eyed her. "Isn't that right? Shishou was telling me how good you're getting at it the other day."

Sarada kept her cool demeanour. True enough, she was learning how to do basic medic-nin procedures like healing cuts and bruises. Her mother also taught her how to ease sinus pains and lower fevers by manipulating the chakra flow. This would be a good opportunity for her to test her progress, too.

The blond burst out, "Sarada's a _puncher_ not a _healer_. She'll kill me before she can get a single cell to regenerate!"

A vein throbbed on her forehead. She looked at him and replied cooly, "You're right, Boruto." The light reflected on her glasses, hiding her eyes. Her voice lowered dangerously and she let out an evil smile. "One touch from me and I can crack your skull open. Want to give it a try?"

He shrieked and hid under the covers. Boruto always thought she might kill him one day. He prayed to Kami it wouldn't be today, though.

Konohamaru couldn't help but smile. The three of them have grown a lot since they were genin, but some things just never changed. "Alright, it's settled. Mitsuki and I will set out at ten in the evening."

* * *

Sarada walked them to the lobby leaving Boruto behind in their room. She couldn't help but worry for the two.

"We'll be fine Sarada," Mitsuki assured her. "Just take care of Boruto."

She looked down at her feet. She hated it when all she could do was worry for her teammates. She hated feeling so useless.

Konohamaru placed his hand on her head. She looked up to see his smiling face, showing her a perfect set of white teeth. "We're counting on you."

She returned his smile and nodded. She cared so deeply for her team, but rare moments like these were what really assured her that they also felt the same for her. They were comrades—equals. They weren't just pawns in a game. Each of them mattered to one another. Each of them had their own roles to play to contribute to the greater scheme of things.

Her role today would be to nurse Boruto back to perfect health and she was determined to accomplish her task to the best of her abilities.

* * *

She walked back up to their room. Sarada moved around quietly as she tidied up the place. After a good ten minutes, she walked over to Boruto's sleeping form to check on him.

His blond locks were covering his forehead, spilling over to cover his eyes. His cheeks were lightly flushed from the fever, lips slightly apart, as he took quick and shallow breaths. He looked like he was in so much pain.

Her eyebrows furrowed and the corner of her lips dipped down in a frown. Sarada placed her palm on his forehead to check his temperature. A quiet gasp escaped her lips. He was burning up. "So hot!"

"I know I am."

The Uchiha jerked her hand away, but still hovered it above his head. _He was supposed to be asleep!_ "Why are you awake?" Her tone was an octave higher than usual. "And that's not what I meant!"

He opened his blue eyes half way and gave her a weak smile. "Stop worrying so much." He held on to her wrist and brought it down. His touch felt hot on her skin. "I'll be fine."

She softened her gaze. Even when Boruto was down with a fever, he was still looking for ways to ease her worries and assure her. She felt irritated with herself. He was supposed to be depending on her right now, not the other way around. Sarada's dipped lightly as she pulled her hand away from him.

She channeled healing chakra into her palm and placed it over his forehead. Despite his raging fever already oversupplying his system with heat, her warm chakra was a welcome and comforting feeling. Boruto relaxed into the pillow and released a sigh of relief. His facial muscles relaxed, as the corners of his lips curled up in a smile.

Seeing that this brought him comfort, it sent a warm feeling and memory to Sarada's heart. She remembered all the times her mother would stay by her bedside for hours into the night to relieve her fever. More often than not, she would wake to find her mother sleeping by the foot of her bed, chakra nearly depleted and sleep deprived.

Sarada kept at it for another minute before she pulled away. Boruto's breathing was calm and even.

 _He's finally asleep_. She brushed his hair away from his face and looked at him one last time before she padded into the bath.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Konohamaru and Mitsuki haven't returned yet. She wanted to stay awake until their return. She wanted to make sure that they were alright. Wanting to busy herself to ease her mind, she laid out two futons on the floor, ready to accommodate her two comrades right after they got back. She also prepared two clean glasses and set them on the table.

 _What if they were hungry when they returned?_ She asked herself. Fighting other ninja was sure to give you an appetite.

Immediately, she opened her backpack and rummaged through. Miraculously, she found a small pack of medicine. She grinned. Her mother must have slipped it in there before she left. She placed it in her back pocket and took out a green scroll where she packed some food. She relented into Naruto's insistence for her to bring some of them home, so she had packed some of the instant ramen with her for the mission. She opened the scroll out on the table and focused her chakra.

"Release!"

Seven cups of instant ramen poofed on top of the scroll. She arranged it on the table according to flavor next to the glasses.

Boruto woke up with the sound of shuffling. Slowly, he cracked an eye open to see his teammate moving around the small room. He closed his eye and sighed. She was worrying again. "Sarada," his voice was hoarse.

She stopped moving the futons around for the nth time and looked back at Boruto. She stared at him for a while, debating if he really called out to her or if it was just her imagination. He held his hand up and beckoned her to come to him.

She got up to her feet and remembered, "I found some medicine for you." Sarada took a glass from the table, and filled it with water.

She brought the glass and pill over to him. Boruto sat up slowly. He took the pill and placed it in his mouth, and drank all the water down. He thanked her, and told her "you should get some sleep, Sarada."

His husky voice made her blush. "I'm fine. I'll wait for Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei."

Boruto hardened his gaze. She was being stubborn again. "They'll be alright. Have a little faith in them."

"It's not that!" She burst out. Realizing she had raised her voice, she looked away and sighed. There was no point in getting upset over this. She was confident in their abilities, but she just couldn't help feel agitated with all the waiting. She sighed and decided to let it go. "Lie back down, I'll heal you again."

Boruto did as he was told and enjoyed feeling her healing chakra on him. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

After a few hours, he slowly blinked his eyes open. His head was feeling much lighter, and he could tell he no longer had a fever. His hand came up to his forehead, and he felt a cool cloth and damp cloth. Slowly, he sat up. He was surprised to see Sarada's sleeping form hunched by the foot of his bed. She was sitting on the floor, arms crossed on top of the bed, with her head resting atop. Boruto looked over to the room and spotted Mitsuki and Konohamaru sleeping comfortably on the futons.

Boruto looked to the small bedside table and noticed that the bowl still had fresh ice cubes in them. It could only mean that Sarada fell asleep just five to ten minutes prior to his waking. He admired her hardworking attitude, but ultimately felt thankful for her caring nature.

Although his favorite hobby was to tease and argue with her until he got her to do what he wanted, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She was sleeping so soundly and snoring lightly. He snickered at that.

Gingerly, he took his jacket that was hanging from the headboard and placed it over Sarada's shoulders. He watched her sleep for a little bit longer before he went back to bed.

* * *

Sarada woke up feeling quite sore, but there was something soft under her head, and she inhaled deeply. She knew that smell. The smell of the morning forests and musk.

 _Boruto._

She suddenly remembered he had a fever, and she had to conduct another healing session for his fever to stop. She pushed herself up off the bed, and felt slightly dazed at the head rush. Her vision was also blurry. She groped around and finally found her glasses. She placed it on and looked around the room.

Konohamaru, Mitsuki, and Boruto were sitting on the tatami mats, chatting and laughing. Several empty cups of ramen were around the table, and the smell of black tea filled the air. She sat there for a few moments, just watching her team. All three of them were all right.

"You're finally awake!" Boruto grinned.

Sarada grinned, too. She was relieved he was looking better.

"I thought we would have to listen to you snore for another hour or so," he teased.

A vein throbbed on her forehead out of annoyance. _Yup. He was definitely feeling better._

* * *

Walking along the dirt path leading back to Konoha, Mitsuki was telling his two teammates the story of how their mission went. "We had to stake out for quite some time, while waiting for Team Ten to arrive."

"Team Ten?" Boruto repeated, "you mean Shikadai was there?"

Konohamaru nodded and added, "they were sent by the hokage as backup. Udon's team has arrived this morning, so they will be handling clean up."

Boruto's shoulders slumped as he sighed, "it looks like we got the short end of the stick. We weren't supposed to be in any of the action, after all."

Konohamaru laughed, and Mitsuki smiled at his displeasure. No wonder Konohamaru was okay with leaving two people behind. Team Ten had to do all the fighting.

"Achoo!"

"Huh?" Boruto looked over to his left.

Sarada's right hand covered her nose and mouth. "It's nothing," she said. Her dark eyes closed and she brought up her other hand to cover her mouth with. "Achoo!"

Mitsuki smiled until his eyes closed, "looks like Sarada caught your sickness, Boruto."

"Love-sickness," Konohamaru quipped with a sly grin.

Sarada and Boruto's faces were as red as tomatoes. They both stomped their feet on the ground and yelled out in unison, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

* * *

A/N: I had so many story ideas that I wanted to use for this challenge, but all of them were just too much for me to complete by February. I started on around seven drafts for seven different plots! Hahaha. Now I have a lot of story ideas and drafts to work on. Watch out for those!

This wasn't my favorite idea, but it flowed out a little better than most, so I went for it! I wanted to explore more than just the mutual romantic feelings that Boruto and Sarada may have for each other, but also warm affectionate feelings that their team share with each other. Much like _Philia_ or a "brotherly" kind of love. I imagine that Konohamaru's team would be more open with their feelings for each other in the team.

Special request: Due to the number of story ideas I have for Naruto, I would like to ask if anyone is interested to be my beta reader. I would love to beta for you in return, too! Just leave me a PM, or holler in your review if you are interested.

I hope you liked this story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. What did you like and what needed improvements? Your feedback helps me improve as a writer.

Happy Chinese New Year! Happy TET Holiday!

~Kairi


	2. A Text Away

**A/N: I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but here it is! This isn't related to the previous chapter. This is another one-shot wherein Boruto takes care of Sarada.**

 **Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and support! I have thoroughly enjoyed reading the entries so far and I am so excited to read the rest. I hope you are all feeling the love this week.**

 **In this story New Gen Team 7 is around seventeen-years-old.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He was halfway out the door when his mother called him.

"Boruto!"

He stopped mid-step and turned to face his mother. "Yeah?"

She handed him a brown paper bag. "After your training, can you please bring this to Sarada? Sakura is still out on a mission, and I think Sarada's got the flu flying around."

His brows flew up. "Sarada's sick?" _She didn't text me. She would have if she was._ He was supposed to have training with his team, after all.

His mother nodded, "I bumped into her last night at the market. She wasn't looking so well."

He looked at his watch. It was only eight in the morning. Their agreed meeting time was in one hour. He was hoping to squeeze in some training alone beforehand.

Gingerly, he took the bag and nodded. "If she's sick, I might as well go check on her now."

Hinata smiled. She felt pride bubble in her chest. She had raised a good and caring son. "Could you?"

He grinned until his eyes disappeared. Whenever he smiled like this, he was the splitting image of his father. "Sure. See ya!"

He turned around and ran out the gate. After turning the corner, he jumped up on the nearest roof. He decided to delay texting Mitsuki and Konohamaru that Sarada was sick. Boruto wanted to check on her and see how serious it was first. There was no need to worry the other two if he could handle it. He opened the paper bag and spotted the bottle of cough syrup. He raised a brow before securing the bag closed. _That's it? No food?_

He decided to stop by the small tea house that Sarada frequented. He bought two cups of black tea, a tray of onigiri, and four sticks of dango. It's not the usual breakfast picks but Boruto recalled vividly these were what she would order after a particularly rough day. After paying, he checked his watch. It was already eight-twenty.

He jumped up on the roof and made his way to the Uchiha District. After five years of being on the same team with the Uchiha, Boruto had grown comfortable with the place. It was still quiet and fairly isolated, but ever since Sakura and Sarada moved in the place brightened up. He walked over to the main house.

It was automatic for him to walk to the right side of the house where Sarada's room was located. He barely ever went through the front door. _Why bother, anyway?_ He smirked. It was so much better when she was the first face he would see. Before he could take another step, the front door opened.

It was the second time that day he stopped mid-step. His eyes widened as he took in Sarada's appearance. Her long dark hair was worn down, and unruly. Instead of wearing her usual sleeveless qipao shirt, she was wearing a loose red sweater. A pink face mask covered her nose and mouth. Her eyes looked flat and tired. In short—she was sporting the _sick person look_.

Boruto placed his foot down and approached her. "Oy!"

Sarada squinted her dark eyes. She already had a headache, but his loud voice was making her head pound even more. "Boruto? What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he chose to chastise her. " _Baka_! What are you doing? You look awful."

Her brows furrowed to the center and glared at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to training."

He rolled his eyes. She was being stubborn again.

 _Stupid Boruto._ She thought. _I'm fine. This is nothing._ Saradacrossed her arms in front of her chest and looked to the side. Suddenly, she felt his hand come up to cup her cheek and jaw. She stood straight and turned to glare at him once again. _How dare he touch me right after insulting me!_ Her anger dissolved the moment she saw the concern reflected in his clear blue eyes.

"You idiot," he said softly. Boruto grit his teeth and his concern turned into righteous anger. "You're burning up. How could you think about going to training? How are you even standing?" _Why didn't you call me?_ Was left unsaid. He was angry enough that she was pushing herself, but he also felt hurt that she didn't bother to ask for his help.

Her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze. She felt even more heat rush to her cheeks.

"See!" He pointed at her face. "Your fever is so high you're turning red!"

Sarada sweat dropped. _Thank Kami for that excuse_.

Boruto placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around, and pushed her back into the house. "You're not going to training, and I'm staying here with you to make sure you get enough rest."

She felt her face grow even hotter. "Wha-what? But Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei are waiting!" She tried to reason her way out of this.

Over the years, Boruto had grown more and more protective of Sarada and her health. She never fully understood why, but he would go through unnecessary lengths to make sure she wouldn't even catch a draft. Often times he would readily lend her his jacket, or tilt the umbrella more to her side so she wouldn't get wet despite his sleeve getting drenched.

"It's fine, I'll call them. Just get back in bed!" He pushed her up the stairs. She grumbled but did as she was told.

Boruto placed the food he had bought on the kitchen counter, pulled his phone out, and sent a text to his two teammates.

" _Sarada's down with a fever and she's being stubborn. We won't be coming to training. Go ahead without us."_

Once he hit send, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and fixed up the onigiri and dango on a plate as he grumbled. He always got riled up whenever she got sick. He knew it was because Sarada was a perfectionist and just always _had_ to overwork herself. _She really needs to loosen up._

He rummaged through the cabinets and found a tray. He set the food, tea, and a glass of water on it and made his way up the stairs. Boruto was still frowning. He couldn't shake it off that Sarada didn't bother to inform him she was feeling unwell. She had been living alone in the main house for nearly two months since Sakura left for a mission with Sasuke. Sarada was old enough to take care of herself, but it really irritated him that she wouldn't ask for help even when she knew she needed it.

Boruto found her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed as she looked out her window. She had changed back into pyjamas. She was still wearing the mask.

He set the tray down on her bedside table. He felt bothered that he couldn't see her whole face. "You can take the mask off, you know."

Slowly, she turned her gaze to face him. She looked apologetic. She shook her head and said, "I don't want you to get sick."

Boruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about me." He leaned in, added cheekily and winked, "Besides, I don't mind catching a cold if it means I can look at your face all day."

Sarada gasped at his audacity. She threw a pillow at him and looked away, furious with herself that her face was turning red. _Why does he always have to play with my feelings like that?_

Boruto caught the pillow and laughed even louder. He loved to tease her and see her reactions. After he had calmed down, he made her lean on her headboard so he could place the tray of food down. He took one cup of tea and sat at the corner of her bed. He enjoyed watching her eyes widen at the food selection he made, but he pursued his lips as the mask was keeping him from seeing her whole face.

"Could you remove that mask now?" His voice sounded irritated.

Sarada leaned back and lifted her brow. "Why?"

Boruto choked. _Why did he want to see her face so badly?_ "You-you can't eat with that on!" He reasoned.

"Oh?" It was Sarada's turn to tease him. "Is that the only reason why?" She bat her long eyelashes at him.

It was Boruto's turn to blush now. "Of course! What other reason would I have?" He harrumphed and looked away, mentally punching himself for blushing so hard.

Sarada giggled. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved seeing him get all flustered like this. Especially if she was the reason why.

Boruto sorely dismissed her teasing. "Just eat your food so you can take your medicine already!"

"Hai, hai," Sarada was still smug but did as she was told. She removed her mask and placed it on her bedside table. She placed her hands together and said, "itadakimasu!"

Boruto finally looked at her again, and he felt himself relax to see her whole face. A warm feeling filled his body. He enjoyed watching her eat, and took comfort knowing she was finally taking in some nourishment for her body.

Sarada caught his gaze. She picked up a stick of dango and handed it to him. "Eat with me," she smiled.

Boruto held his hands up in front of his chest and shook it. "No, it's alright I already ate."

"Please," she insisted. "I want to share this meal with you."

Boruto felt his heart skip and his stomach twist. He didn't get these odd feelings often, but they always and only happened whenever he was with Sarada. She was smiling so tenderly at him. How could he refuse?

He took the dango and grinned. They both shared the meal in a comfortable silence. After they both finished their food, Boruto gave Sarada her medicine and took the tray back down to the kitchen.

"You just rest, I'll take care of this."

Sarada nodded. Feeling full and satisfied, she made herself feel comfortable in her bed and pulled out a book she had been meaning to finish.

After Boruto cleaned up in the kitchen, he made his way back upstairs to find that Sarada had fallen asleep. Her glasses rested on top of her book on the bedside table. She looked so peaceful. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from her fever. He stood by her door frame for a little longer before he padded over to their bathroom to find a towel to place on her forehead.

(((-)))

Sarada slowly blinked her eyes open. Two layers of blankets covered her body. She felt sweaty and sticky. Her hand came up to her forehead to remove the damp towel. She felt so much better than she did earlier. She placed the towel back into the bowl by her bedside. She noticed Boruto was sitting on the floor, leaning on the foot of her bed's frame.

He was playing on his hand held gaming console. Feeling her movements, he paused his game and placed it down. He looked at her and asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied. Her throat felt so dry.

As if he read her mind, Boruto stood up and handed her a glass of water. She sat up and took a sip.

"I wanted to go out to buy us lunch," he grinned sheepishly. "But I didn't want you to wake up all alone."

She felt a warm feeling blooming from her heart. A tender smile came to her face. Boruto could be rude, and spoiled at times but he was really sweet and caring when he wanted to be. Sarada really appreciated the gesture. "It's no problem. I can cook us something."

He shook his head and grinned, "no need! Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei are coming over with take out!"

As if on cue, someone started knocking on the door. "Right on time!" Boruto dashed out of her room to let his teammates in.

Sarada giggled. He was always so full of energy. As she walked down the hall, she could already hear their lively chatter. She walked into the kitchen and saw Konohamaru sitting at the head of the table while Mitsuki laid out the paper takeout containers. Boruto was rummaging through the cabinets looking for tea cups.

Konohamaru noticed Sarada's presence and beamed. "There you are!"

Mitsuki turned around and smiled, "how are you feeling? You should have called me if you were feeling sick. I would have healed you, and made you medicine to take."

She smiled and shook her hands in front of her face. As much as she appreciated the gesture, she really didn't want to bother Mitsuki. He was already busy enough in the hospital since her mother was away. "There's no need, I'm feeling much better."

Mitsuki insisted, "even if. I'll take a look at you later after you eat lunch."

Konohamaru nodded, "You've been living alone in this big house for a while, you should have told us you weren't feeling well."

She felt so embarrassed. She hated it whenever people would fuss over her. She didn't want to be a bother. "It's fine, really!"

"It's not!" Boruto cut in. "You always take care of us but you never let us return the favor." He pouted, "it's not fair, you know. It's neither a bother or a chore for us. You're our teammate. We all know you would do this for any of us in a heartbeat."

Sarada felt her face flood with heat. She was as red as her father's favorite fruit. She was at a loss for words. Her eyes pricked with tears threatening to spill.

Boruto took her wrist and lead her to the table. "So just sit down and take it easy. Let us do the heavy lifting for once, alright?" He grinned. "I'll go make us some tea."

She sat to Konohamaru's right. Mitsuki sat next to her.

Boruto was crouching around, looking around in the bottom cabinets for those elusive tea cups. He was practically sticking his head into the cabinet.

Konohamaru leaned in and whispered loud enough for Mitsuki to hear, "so Sarada, you and Boruto were all alone in here since morning. You guys didn't?" he waggled his eyebrows and gave her a suggestive smile.

Sarada felt a chill go through her spine at his implication. She often forgot her sensei was a pervert. "se-sensei!" She exclaimed. She was flustered and so embarrassed he would say something like this in front of Mitsuki.

"There's no shame, Sarada." Mitsuki assured her. "You two are old enough for sexual inter—"

Sarada slammed her hands down to the table, making a loud noise. "WHERE IS THAT TEA?"

Boruto hit his head on the cabinet out of surprise. "Ow!" He held on to the sore spot. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're too slow, hurry up!" She exclaimed. Poor thing was still red in the face and deeply embarrassed.

Boruto lifted a brow. He noticed how flustered she was while Mitsuki and Konohamaru were laughing their asses off. "What did I miss?" Boruto asked.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is finally complete. I hope you liked it!**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think, please.**

 **~Kairi**


End file.
